The Bench
by thecliquelover
Summary: Cam broke up with Claire because she spyed on him. Does Cam likes Nikki? will Claire and Cam be the "perfect" couple again? READ AND FIND OUT! Clam oneshot please R


**Hey guys, this is my first FanFic ever, I love the clique that's why I wrote about one of the cutest couple: Clam. Song by Ashley Tisdale. Please R&R and I'll be happy to write more stories. Hope you guys like it.  
**

** Block State **

** Massie's bedroom **

** 2:42 pm**

"How can you be so sensitive?" Massie asked "I miss him so much" cried Claire .'Look, he'll forgive you someday" Massie said with confidence.  
Claire cried harder, she dialed his number again,"Hey what's up, this is Cam, if you are Claire then STOP CALLING ME, if you are someone else then leave your message after the bep"  
She trew her cellphone to the floor ."That was mean..poor cellphone" joked Massie "It's not a good time to joke Ma-see, I am going home, I'll call you later''. Claire left Massie's room.

**Harrington State **

** Derrick's bedroom **

** Saturday 2:42 pm**

'am telling you, what she did was wrong!!" Cam tried to ignore Claire's call one more time.  
"I know men, but don't be so mean to her" Derrick was playing video games.  
Cam checked his cellphone he had 70 missed calls from Claire.  
"Plus, she said she was sorry didn't she?"  
"Yep, she did but still,she looked my private journal and she tought I was cheating on her with Nikki"  
"You should have told her about Nikki, It's your fault bro" Derrick paused his game, and checked his phone.  
"So..you'r waiting a call from Massie", "Do you actually think she's gonna tell you that she misses you after you called her immature"  
"Mind your own bussiness, Fisher"  
_I need you boo I gotta see you boo And there's hearts all over the world tonight Said there's hearts all over the world tonight _

Cam jumped from Derrick's sofa and ran to answer his phone, "Hey,Cl"  
"Oh, It's you.." Cam sounded sad " I don't know if I can do this to Claire..." Cam answered "Alright, I'll do it..bye" Cam hang up his phone "I'll see you later, gotta go home"  
"Good luck with Claire" Derrick told him "I'll need it" Cam ran out of Derrick's house to ...his house?

**Block State **

** The guest house **

** Saturday 2:50 pm**

Claire ran to her room, her eyes were red and full of tears.She opened her door and she trew herself in bed. She stared at the big picture in her desk, the one where Cam and her were sharing gummies. She felt sad and lonely without him but she knew she made a big mistake spying him in one of his classes. Claire needed someone that could understand her, someone that could help her...besides Cam. She started dialing.  
"Hello"  
"Hey..Layne...this is Claire"  
"Hey sis, why are you crying"  
"You know why"  
"am on my way" Layne replied quickly Claire smiled, she knew Layne was her best friend and she was always there for her when Clarie needed her"

**AFTER 20 MINUTES**:

The phone rang and Claire rushed to answer it."Hello"  
"Hey Claire, my bike broke and am stuck in the park, I can't get to your house,maybe we can talk in here? Asked Layne "Yeah I'll meet you there and thank you so much Layne, you are an awesome friend"  
"Hurry up girl"  
Claire hang up, she didn't want to go to the park because that was the place where she used to hang out with Cam but she needed her best friend's advice so she ran as fast as she could.

** Rose Dew Park **

** Saturday 3:10 pm**

Claire called Layne's name but she wasn't there so she walked to "The Bench" and sat down.  
The bench where Cam told her that he loved her, the bench where they used to share gummies, Claire started to smile remenbering the awesome times that she had with Cam.  
"I can't unlove you, can't do it no matter how I try I'll never turn my back on someone who loves me too, I can do almost anything I have to but I can't unlove you'  
Claire turned around around, she saw his different colored eyes and she remembered the day she told him her favorite song: Unlove you, but she thought he wasn't paying attention.  
He was.  
Cam sat beside her with his toothy smile, Clarie blused.  
"But there's one thing I can't change and It will take forever to fade away" Clarie kissed him, Cam kissed her back, they missed each other and they knew they could not be the perfect couple but at least they were close.  
When they broke appart Layne, Derrick and Massie came from behind the bushes, they started clapping, Claire ran and hugged her friends "Thanks bros and sis" Cam smiled at them "Let's leave this ah-mazing couple alone" Yelled Massie They all left.

Claire & Cam were holding hands, laughing and sharing gummies in...The Bench.

**Did you guys liked it?? I know it was kind of gay but please tell me what to do to make my stories better. If I get at least 5 reviews my next story is gonna be called Ps: I loathe you and is going to be way better than this one. Swear on Bean.**

**Clique Lover 4-ever **


End file.
